eslshirazfandomcom-20200214-history
A woman in poems solitude
Write the text of your article her A Woman In Poems Solitude When you are trying to put on the words garment,you want to hide yourself behind the words. A ruby is better to be hidden rather than shinning with its manifestation. You are looking for a silent lodge,a place for inspiration. What could be better than words?!Prithee what? Because"Not in words,in silences between meaning lies.Words embrace the known,but who can impart to us our unshared secrets?Except silence!"Kathleen Raine". It's the words that bring all these silences together.To encircle all these secrets to convey an emotion. So she was like this "Emily Elizabeth Dickinson" An American Poet,a huge HERMIT. She was born on Dec/10/1830 in Amherst,Massachusetts,USA. Not like Emily her family had a strong community ties. Her father "Edward Dickinson" was a state legislator.On May/6/1828 he married a girl,"Emily Norcross" from Manson. Emily's elder brother was "William Austin" and her younger sister was "Lavinia Norcross". Emily's relationship with her father was better than with her mother's.She describes her with these wirds:cold and aloof. She spent her youth with great education.It was a high level classical education like "Latin,Philosophy,Literature and so on. There is no frigate like a book, To take us land away, Nor any coursers like a page, Of prancing poetry. So she found too early in her life that,there is no balm for your bosom like words,books and poetry. But when she was still a teenager,she became desperate.She was afraid of death. Because some of her relatives died in that time,and the reason was a disease "typhus". Because I could not stop for Death – He kindly stopped for me – The Carriage held but just Ourselves – And Immortality. We slowly drove –He knew no haste And I had put away My labor and my leisure too, For His Civility And that reminds us that how painful waiting could be! But still we could see some signs of hope in her poems.In 1845 a religious revival happened in Amherst.And that was the peace that she needed.She believed in death as a dialogue. Death is dialogue between The spirit and Dust. "Dissolve" says death.The spirit"sir, I have another trust" Death doubts it,argues from the ground. The spirit turns away Just lying off for evidence '' ''An overcoat of clay. In 1850s she was poisoned be her friends' death again. But it is like that she is not going to give up the hope.She believes that,if you want to be successful there should be some pain for you. Success is counted sweetest By those who never succeed To comprehend a necture '' ''Requires sorest need After 1865 her behavior changed.She believed that the seclusion is the biggest relationship.A ship that is never going to wrecked. On June/16/1874 in Boston Emily's father died and on June/15/1875 Emily's mother was partially paralyzed by a stroke. And adversity is here to make you waiting for another sphere. Emily said"HOME IS SO FAR FROM HOME". She believed that humans are so sublimed,because they are here to be examined until the sunrise.How thick this dimness is. We never know how high we are Till we are asked to rise And then,if we are true to plan Our statures touch the skies. And finally on May/15/1886 in the age of 55 Emily died,and putted off her coat of clay. She suffered so much,because she broke the rules,she stood beyond the souls.The soul of words. "All art is at once surface and symbol. Those who go beneath the surface do so at their peril." Oscar Wilde''. ` e! Category:Reminding of the best one! Category:When a man loves a woman! Category:Treasure in our Hands!